


Said and Unsaid

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have I mentioned that I'm sorry?" Rodney asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Said and Unsaid

John woke with a start, blinking his eyes open. From the light levels he could see that it was morning--early morning, most likely. He stretched, still tired, not wanting to get out of bed. It was only when he turned to check the time that he saw Rodney.

Rodney was standing in the middle of his room, watching John with grim determination. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked weary and rumpled, wearing the same clothes he'd had on the night before.

John wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Rodney," he said warily. It was way too early for this, especially since Rodney looked as if he were about to continue right where they left off the night before, just before Rodney stormed out of John's room with a snarled "go to hell," and John spitting back "I'm already there" as the door closed.

Rodney took a deep breath. "So, um, I think I may have overreacted last night, maybe just a little bit?" He pinched a tiny space of air between his thumb and forefinger and eyed John hopefully.

"Just a bit," John said, surprised. He still let the sarcasm seep into his voice because damn it, Rodney had pissed him off.

"How about, I was a really big jerk? I lost my temper and said some stupid things, because I was tired and irritable and it had been a really bad day, although believe me, I know, I know, I know, it's no excuse for my behavior." Rodney spoke quickly, words tumbling out of his mouth at a high rate of speed, as if John might not give him a chance to say it all.

John sat up and nodded in agreement. "You were a big jerk, Rodney." But his words didn't have the same bite to them. Rodney seemed to be genuinely contrite, all the anger and fury from the night before long gone.

Rodney nodded. "I brought, uh, I brought you breakfast." He gestured to John's bedside table.

There was a tray that John hadn't noticed, with a large thermal carafe, and two covered plates. Plus a plate full of muffins. "Oh," he said.

"Have I mentioned that I'm sorry? Because I am. Sorry. Very sorry."

"Yeah, well," John relented. It wasn't really fair of Rodney to ambush him so early, when his defenses where down, bearing food and contriteness and hopeful looks. Despite his best efforts, John's own righteous anger was fading rapidly. "Well, maybe I was a bit of a jerk, too."

Rodney gave a non-committal shrug. "Coffee?" he said, reaching for the carafe, and righting the two cups on the tray. "Well, I know, we see things differently. You're military and I'm not, different backgrounds and all that. We're not the same. And we're not always going to agree on things."

It was John's turn to shrug. Because he had gotten a little unreasonable last night, too. He had actually yelled. Loudly. Which wasn't like him at all. "Coffee would be good."

"And it's a good thing we're not the same, because god knows, one of me is enough," Rodney continued with an embarrassed laugh. He gave John a sideways glance, eyes flashing bright and impossibly blue in the morning light.

When Rodney opened up like this, honest and without hubris, John couldn't resist him. He accepted the cup of coffee, then wrapped his fingers around Rodney's wrist, tugging him down onto the bed. "Listen, Rodney--sit down," John moved his legs, and Rodney sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "We're both kind of stubborn. We just got into a bit of a mood last night with each other, that's all."

Rodney nodded, sipping his coffee. "I know, I know, sometimes I just get way too--" he waved a hand. "You know."

"I know. So do I."

"You're really not the biggest stupidest Lt. Colonel Hair-For-Brains in two galaxies," Rodney told him earnestly.

John's lips curved into a smile before he could help himself. "And you're not an arrogant son of a bitch, at least not all the time." He remembered being a little jealous of Rodney's heat-of-the-moment creativity.

"Yes I am."

"No, an arrogant son of a bitch would never apologize. And you have."

Rodney frowned, then his face brightened. "Oh," he said, as if surprised.

"See, it's not all hair," John told him, pointing to his own head.

Rodney cringed, looked appropriately embarrassed. "John, really--"

Heedless of the coffee sloshing in his cup, John leaned forward and reached out. Rodney met him halfway, his lips warm but hesitant on John's.

"John," Rodney said.

John could hear relief in his voice. Touched, he kissed Rodney again, and then again, until Rodney relaxed and leaned into the kiss, lips parting, mouth sweet and gentle and coffee-flavored. Blindly, John put his coffee cup down so that he could hold Rodney's face in both his hands. He stroked a whiskery cheek and maybe Rodney was an ass sometimes, but so was he, and Rodney was also the best thing that could have happened to him. In any galaxy.

"I'm just really sorry," Rodney murmured against his neck.

"Apology accepted," John said, drawing back. He ran a hand over Rodney's shoulder, smoothing the soft, worn cotton of his tee-shirt. "Although, considering we're both in bed, maybe it would be even more accepted if you were naked."

Rodney blinked at him. "Really? But--but you're not naked," he pointed out, gazing down at the top of John's boxers, just visible above the rumbled sheets.

"You're right." With a grin, John pulled the bedcovers over his waist, then reached underneath and wriggled out of his underwear, drawing it out from the covers with a flourish and tossing it across the room.

Rodney laughed out loud. "Okay. You're just completely--"

"Naked," John stated proudly. "And you're not."

"How do I know you're really naked under there?" Rodney tugged at the bedcovers, trying to pull them down. "You might have socks on or something."

Indignant, John held the covers firm around his waist. "Nope. You have to get naked first. Come on, strip."

"If you insist." Rodney gulped the rest of his coffee, then bounced up off the bed, stripping his tee-shirt off over his head. He kicked off his shoes while unfastening his pants, shoving them down and in a second he was naked, stepping out of his pants and almost stumbling over them. "Okay?" he asked, slipping his socks off.

"Oh yeah," John told him.

It was more than okay, because Rodney naked was definitely a sight to behold, big square shoulders, furry chest and solid hips. And a half-hard cock nestled between his legs--this was definitely much better than fighting. John grinned, lifting the covers, and Rodney slid in next to him, warm body bumping up against his. John nuzzled Rodney's neck, then licked his skin, while Rodney's hands explored, gliding over his chest and hips.

"See, no socks," John said, rubbing his foot over Rodney's shin. Rodney chuckled, and John liked the feel of it, the way Rodney's chest vibrated against him. He held Rodney tight, pulling him closer until the tension faded from Rodney's body.

Rodney leaned against John with a content sigh. "Naked really works for us, doesn't it?" he asked in a low voice, lips brushing John's ear.

John nodded in agreement. "We are definitely good at it." Rodney's breath made his skin tingle, and Rodney's hand was sliding down over his ass, and yeah, they were good at this. Really good.

"Want some breakfast?"

As much as John was enjoying the fondling, food suddenly sounded like an even better idea. "What did you bring?" John asked.

Rodney untangled himself and sat up, bringing the tray around. He carefully balanced it on their legs and lifted the lids. Pancakes and syrup, scrambled eggs and two big slabs of ham, home fries and toast, dripping with butter. "Everything, pretty much."

"Wow. When you do a peace offering, you go all out, don't you?"

Rodney grinned. "I figure you're going to need your strength," he said meaningfully.

John raised his brows. "Oooh, I see." He picked up the toast and took a bite. "So, we're good?"

"We're naked and in bed. With food." Rodney nudged him with a toe. "You tell me."

"Just checking." John took another bite of toast and chewed thoughtfully while Rodney dug into the scrambled eggs. "It's funny, how you manage to get me madder than anyone else has in a long time. Maybe even ever."

Rodney froze, fork in hand. "Wait, what happened to--'we're good'?"

"We are. I'm just saying," John paused, trying to figure out exactly what it was he was saying. He met Rodney's eyes. "You just really get to me. In all kinds of ways."

"Oh." Rodney stared at him, expression softening. "Oh," he repeated. He leaned to kiss John. It was a slow, intent kiss, and when Rodney lingered on John's lips, his breath tickling John's cheek, John was pretty sure he got to Rodney in all kinds of ways, too.


End file.
